Powerpuff Girls
Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Series) Spanish Title: Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Latin America); Las Supernenas (The Super Chicks) (Spain) Italian Title: Le Superchicche French Title: Les Supers Nanas Chinese Title: 飛天小女警 Japanese Title: 'パワーパフ ガールズ '''Korean Title: '파워 퍼프 걸 '''Vietnamese Title: Những cô bé Siêu nhân 'Plot' Featuring three kindergarten-aged females, the Powerpuff Girls tells stories of crime-fighting heroines Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. The Mayor calls the girls on their classic big-red-nosed phone when recurring bad guys like the giant monkey Mojo Jojo and other one-time enemies threaten the well-being of Townsville. Using their super powers and the power of cooperation, the Powerpuff Girls save the day, and get home in time to say goodnight to their caregiver the Professor. Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup have unique, individual dispositions, and their charac ters provide humor intelligent enough for adults to enjoy as much as children. Bubbles' (the one in blue) sweet demeanor is counterbalanced by Buttercup's (green) tougher attitude, and Blossom (pink) always tries to do the right thing. When they go to school, they act just like a group of kindergarten friends, but when the Mayor calls, they know they have to work together to set things right. Often, the girls find that they rely on each other much more than on any super power they're given. Debuting in 1999 on the Cartoon Network, the show was noted for its edgy, modern techno sound as well as its adorable humor. Each half-hour of television programming was made up of two shorter episodes, each with its own moral lesson imbedded in the way the girls overcome the challenges of a day of crime-fighting. 'Pilots' '1- Whoopass Stew' Airdate: 1992 The opening title begins with an early version of Professor Utonium using the original recipe of sugar, spice and everything nice to try and create the perfect little girl, but he accidentally adds a can of Whoo pass and creates The Whoopass Girls. In a similar way to the current series, the girls race towards an early Gangreen Gang and beat them up. The Amoeba Boys have robbed the local bank and the girls attack them, but end up getting stuck to them. They then fly them to the sun where they apparently evaporate from the heat and the day is saved. '2- Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins' Airdate: February 20, 1995 At the Townsville Mall, the mayor is holding the annual jam contest. He then introduces this year's judges: the Powerpuff Girls. As the girls crash into the mall full of cheering people, the announcer presents Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who land center stage. Soon after, the girls begin to judge different jams. Everyone is nervous except for Fuzzy Lumkins, who looks quite pleased. The announcer questions why Fuzzy is so content, and he responds saying his jam is special. Why is this? Fuzzy made meat jam which is held in jar C. He continues to talk about how he will win the contest, when the girls announce the winner: jar A. Fuzzy is not happy about this and stutters, "I'm not a loser.. I'm not a loser.." Up in the skies, the Girls talk about the jams they judged and how gross the meat jam was. Fuzzy then exclaims that the Powerpuff Girls are losers, and starts to plot his revenge. He has built a meat ray gun that turns anything into meat. With this gun, he'll turn the town into meat and then eat it. Later on at Pokey Oaks Preschool everyone is enjoying a normal afternoon when the phone rings. Ms. Keane answers, and calls Blossom who is holding a jump rope with other girls. To solve her problem, Blossom uses her super speed to run and grab Ms. Keane, run back to the girls and have her hold the rope, and then run just in time to grab the falling phone and answer. On the phone the mayor is freaking about a problem going on downtown. Fuzzy Lumpkins is using his ray gun to turn everyone into meat. The mayor is zapped into a T-bone steak just before he can tell Blossom about the news. Blossom asks what's going on, and all the meat mayor can say is "..meat." Blossom orders the other puffs to head out, but Ms. Keane wants them to use their manners. After asking if they can save the world, the girls crash through the ceiling, much to their teacher's dismay. Downtown the three find Townsville transformed into what looks like a butcher's shop. To save the day, they "rebuild" Townsville with cardboard houses and buildings. The girls wonder who could have done this: the Bologna Brothers? All-Beef Patty? The Salami Swami? Nobody can figure out who did it until the talking dog mentions jam. Blossom and Buttercup shoot up to the skies to look for Fuzzy. (and Bubbles after she's done coloring). At the Townsville Mall, Fuzzy Lumkins plots to turn the mall into meat, when the Powerpuff Girls stop him. He tries zapping them, too, but the puffs are too fast. Bubbles tries to get her revenge on Fuzzy, but he turns around just in time to shoot her left pigtail. Bubbles is revealed to care very much about her hair, she gets up with flames in her eyes. Enraged at Fuzzy for meating part of her hair, Bubbles assaults the pink fiend. After some karate chops, bites, and good old fashioned trips in the street, the cutest girl of the three becomes really powerful and shoots the pink fiend with his own meat ray gun, turning him into a nice, juicy patty. Later that day, the city holds a good old charity BBQ, likely to take care of the meat. Bubbles hair is normal, and she is satisfied. The mayor is proud of the girls for saving the day, but he's curious as to why his burger has "diddly-bobs" on it. It must be an inside joke, because the three girls start giggling. So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! '3- Crime 101' Airdate: January 28, 1996 Townsville News Channel 5 covers the Powerpuff Girls defeat of the evil RoBeast, but the Amoeba Boys can't seem to even attract the Girls' attention with their crimes. They try standing on the grass and jaywalking, but the Girls just think they're being cute. To console the frustrated Amoeba Boys, the Girls volunteer to show them how to rob a bank. After a few weak attempts by the Boys, the Girls finish the job, but just as the demonstration is finished, the Townsville Police arrive and arrest the Girls, leaving the Boys behind with a pile of cash. The Girls are about to confess to the crime in court, when the Amoeba Boys show up to take credit for the crime, happy to finally be considered serious criminals. 'Episode List (Seasons 1, 2, 3)' 'Episode List (Seasons 4, 5, 6)' 'Movies' '1- The Powerpuff Girls Movie' Airdate: July 3, 2002 Townsville is terrorized by criminals and villains. We're soon introduced to Professor Utonium who returns to his home where he attempts to create the perfect child using sugar, spice and everything nice. But his experiment goes wrong when his mischievous chimpanzee, Jojo, collides with the Professor, making him accidentally spill Chemical X into the mixture, causing a massive explosion. Though the Professor has some distance between him and the chemical reaction, Jojo, in his less-than-brilliant form, stands near to look more closely at the specimen and gets the explosion head on, throwing him out of a window. After the explosion, Professor Utonium regains consciousness and finds himself before three tiny girls who introduce themselves as his creations. Utonium proceeds to name them Blossom (for being polite and the first to speak to him), Bubbles (for giggling as he named Blossom and seeming cute and bubbly), and Buttercup (because it also begins with a B, much to her displeasure and the first frown). Professor Utonium discovers quickly that his daughters have superpowers, including super speed and flight when he rushes out to get them presents and comes back, nearly tripping down the stairs, but with Blossom catching him and Bubbles and Buttercup catching the presents. The following day, the girls help Utonium paint the house walls (accidentally painting almost all over him in the process, which then causes him to paint his own face), load the furniture in, and make the windows in their room. They then make lunch, and have a happy day before bedtime. Utonium takes his girls to school and comes back to pick them up at noon on the next morning. But the girls learn of the game tag and take it into overdrive when they start using their super speed to flee from one another. The girls fly about madly destroying various structures, with Utonium chasing them in his car all the while the girls seem oblivious to the havoc they're causing in the city until they collide with the mayor who was about to eat a pickle. Utonium eventually bundles the girls back to their house, telling them they should not use their superpowers in public for their own safety. The three understand, but they have no idea what consequences there will be for their reckless actions. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are treated as outcasts (especially in school) while Utonium is ambushed by the mayor and his guards and taken to prison for creating the girls. (The mayor, being an idiot, only did this because of not getting a pickle) The girls wait for their father after school until, after he does not arrive, they are convinced that he hates them as well and they sadly try to find their way home on foot (because the Professor had told them not to use their powers, and flying counted as use of them). On the way, they see a nearby television making horrible remarks from citizens of the city, including the mayor who shrieks about them being "Pickle Cart Killers" and the main newspaper say that they're "Bug-Eyed Freaks." Eventually the girls are caught in a heavy rainstorm. Having no way into their house, the girls try to take shelter in some boxes in an alley, but the Gangreen Gang attacks them. The girls are saved by none other than Jojo, now an intelligent monkey with an oversized brain and the ability to speak with a Japanese accent who hides in fear. The girls are moved by his speech on how people resent him. Then, Jojo cries out to the Girls that he wishes to build a better city but cannot do it because he has no help and is a homeless beggar. The Girls, who are saddened by his poor life, decide to help him, however, they had to first use their powers again to activate a machine in a volcano, and starts to take structures from all over the world. The girls offer their help and Jojo accepts the offer. Together, the four build a new building on top of a volcano in the middle of the city that has a giant machine in its center. As a "reward" for their help, Jojo sneaks the girls into the local zoo, taking pictures of the primates in the zoo behind their backs. It is revealed by a gorilla-shot that he has sent them with teleportation devices that are microscopic, but are shown very big in screen. The Powerpuff Girls start to reuse their powers again and fly back home. The girls manage to get into their home and Utonium is thrown in through the front door and complains of arrest, lawsuits and other such difficulties. During the course of the night, Jojo activates teleporting devices he attached to the monkeys through his camera at the zoo and teleports them to his lair (the volcano in the middle of the city), where he uses Chemical X to mutate them into intelligent primates like himself. He makes them more evil, rips their heads into bigger brains, changes their skin to green and their eyes to pink, and give them dialogue like how it happened to him in the beginning. The next day, the girls believe that the public will accept them, and travel with Utonium towards City Hall. Then, Jojo (now calling himself "Mojo Jojo") attacks with his primate army. Mojo Jojo announces that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup helped him with his plan. The city has thousands of citizens abused, attacked, wounded, flooded, punched, strangled, bitten and spitted on by monkeys start to blame the Girls all over again since they did their game of tag around the city. The girls try to convince Utonium and the citizens that they were tricked, but the people called them "liars" and Utonium is heartbroken beyond conviction. Dejected, the girls blast off into space finally deciding they actually are evil, and were only created for destruction. And there is no hope for the entire planet. Mojo Jojo announces that the primates will rule the world in the human race's place, with himself as their king. The primates, however, all having been rendered evil geniuses by the Chemical X, all wish to be the future ruler of the primate race. Mojo Jojo tries to regain control of his army (doing his very first repetitive speech in the process), but fails as the primates collapse into infighting. Frustrated, Mojo Jojo decides to kill a depressed Professor Utonium. Up in space, the girls are on an asteroid traveling away from Earth, resigning themselves to isolation. Then Blossom and Buttercup start yelling at each other, blaming each other over their game of tag and for trusting Mojo in the first place, while Bubbles is crying like crazy while being sad. However, when they hear the screams coming from Townsville and particularly Professor Utonium's yell, the girls fly back to Earth, where they have to save all the people. They eventually realize that they can use their powers to fight all of the monkeys, each with a gimmick more bizarre than the other, to save the professor and the town. However, they realize none of the monkeys have the Professor, meaning they've got "one last monkey to get off their backs." Eventually they take the fight to Mojo, who uses the Professor against them declaring his intention to rule the world, "even if it means taking EXTREME MEASURES!!!" At that moment, Mojo pumps so much Chemical X into himself that he grows to the size of a giant. Mojo then proceeds to rip off the dome of Townsville City Hall and places it on his brain as his new helmet. In the fight that follows, Mojo catches the girls in his humongous hand as he scales a skyscraper (an obvious reference to King Kong). He tries to make the girls join him by reminding them how much the town feared and hated them, but they break free from his grasp and push him off the skyscraper ("we are stronger, we are invincible and you are ... it"). The Professor appears with an antidote for Chemical X that will shrink Mojo Jojo back to normal size. Mojo is about to fall directly on the Professor, but the girls push him out of the way, making him drop the antidote which shatters on the road. Mojo crash-lands on the antidote and shrinks back to normal. Mojo is in pain from the fall, or possibly in shock, and is not moving, only groaning. The professor apologizes for doubting the girls and says he loves them, to which the girls also confess their love for him. They then apologize for their actions and decide to get rid of their powers with the remainder of the antidote so the town will like them as ordinary girls, but the townsfolk protest. The Mayor apologizes on behalf of the whole of the city over their misunderstandings and asks the girls to become their local superheroes. The girls happily accept the job. The movie ends with the girls defeating the Gangreen Gang (the first villains they ever met), kick-starting their new career as the city's official superheroes. Plus, the narrator gives them their official name: the Powerpuff Girls. '2- Twas the Fight Before Christmas' Airdate: December 7, 2003 It is the day before Christmas Eve in Townsville, and the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten , including the Powerpuff Girls, are all anxiously awaiting Santa Claus's annual trek. When the Powerpuff Girls start discussing their requests to Santa, Princess Morbucks comes upon them and declares that, since her father is rich and can buy her any material goods, her desire to be a Powerpuff Girl is what she has requested from Santa. The Girls, however, tell Princess that she will not be getting that from Santa and will instead only be getting coal, since she is most definitely naughty, citing previous episodes as proof. To this point, Princess furiously refuses to believe that, but when her servants are afraid to answer her asking if it's true, she decides to investigate. While everyone else in Townsville (even Mojo Jojo) gets their houses prepared for Santa's arrival, Princess flies her private jet to the North Pole and sneaks into Santa's workshop. When she finds his documents, to her dismay, she finds that she is the only kid in the world who is on the naughty list (which is a Post-It note). So she erases the headlines of the lists and switches them around, making it now look like she is the world's only nice kid, and that everyone else is naughty. During Christmas Eve, Bubbles wakes up after hearing Santa come and goes downstairs to get an early look at the presents, but is devastated when she finds a lump of coal in her stocking. She then gets suspicious when she finds coal in Blossom and Buttercup's stockings as well, and then, using her x-ray vision, sees that all the other kids in Townsville have received coal too. She wakes up her sisters and tells them of this strange occurrence. The Girls decide to go confront Santa, believing he must have made a mistake. As soon as they get outside, though, they're suddenly attacked by a now-superpowered Princess, who gloats over the fact that she's now gotten what she wanted. She then says that she is going to go tell Santa that the Girls are coming to destroy his workshop for branding them naughty. The Girls chase Princess all the way to the North Pole, trying to deter her progress on the way, until they eventually crash through the roof of Santa's workshop, their fight wrecking the place. Santa, who is disheartened by the delusion of all the kids in the world being naughty, comes in on their fight, and Princess tries to convince him not to listen to the Girls, though he has a hard time believing he shouldn't, since he knows that the Powerpuff Girls are really good people. Princess throws a tantrum in front of Santa, insulting him and threatening to have her dad build a parking lot over the workshop. This leads Santa to realize that Princess deceived him, so he places her name on the Permanent Naughty Plaque (meaning a plaque for naughty kids who tricked him into thinking they were nice, which they cannot mess with) and strips her of her superpowers when she tries to escape. He then says that he shall rectify his mistake of giving all the kids coal, but since his reindeer are still in shock and his sleigh is still broken from the fight, he realizes he may not be able to do that. Fortunately, since the Girls can fly so quickly, he asks them to deliver the presents. The Girls agree to do so, dropping Princess off in jail on the way. After finishing the job, the Girls return home to bed, but they do not stay asleep for long because it is now Christmas morning. As the narrator says and the end, Christmas is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. 'Specials' '1- The Powerpuff Girls Rule!' Airdate: November 21, 2008 The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every single villain seen in the series (with a few exceptions such as the Rowdyruff Boys, the Nanobots, and the Smiths) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they can't beat all the villains at once so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer all this time, most of the main villains overhear this and race (in a Wacky Races / Mario Kart Parody) to the Mayor's office. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race, he finally gives up with ruling the world and decides to become a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what's important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and it's a big fight with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down at them of how they look. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and stating to them that wi th great power comes great responsibility. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a surprisingly happy place free of suffering. Everyone is surprised of what Mojo Jojo wanted to do the whole time, including the girls. Then Mojo starts to get bored because there is nothing wrong with the world and starts to hate it. He starts to blow up the city and the girls go back to saving the day. '2- The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed' Airdate: January 20, 2014 Mojo Jojo kidnaps an opera singer, a flamboyant mathematician, and a somehow famous badger. After being humiliated yet again by the Powerpuff Girls, he devises a new plan, by creating a game similar to a different game which Bubbles seemed to enjoy. He sends it to Bubbles by pretending that it the successor to 'Dance Pantsed Revolution', which is called 'Dance Pantsed REVILution 2' which turns out to be a trap turning Bubbles into a dancing robotic version of herself. The other Powerpuff Girls eventually follow, and are forced to capture the hostages Mojo Jojo previously captured, which Professor Utonium presumes that he is using them to get Chemical X. This forces the Professor to challenge the girls to a dance-off with help from The Mayor and Miss Bellum, but in the end failed to do so. However after help from Professor's love the Powerpuff Girls, they break free from Mojo's control and defeat him again. After fight, he claims that his plan was not to get Chemical X, but rule Townsville by becoming a celebrity by starting a successful softball team including the girls. Eventually, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the Powerpuff Girls agree to be part of the softball team, just so they can win trophies. Unfortunately, they tricked Mojo and he is eventually taken to jail at the end. 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Anime Series) Japanese Title: 出ましたっ！パワパフガールズZ English Title: And They're Off! Powerpuff Girls Z Italian Title: PPG Z – Superchicche alla riscossa French Title: Les Super Nanas Zeta Spanish Title: Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (Latin America) / Las Supernenas Z (Spain) Portuguese Title: As Meninas Superpoderosas: Geração Z Korean Title: 파워퍼프걸Z Arabic Title: فتيات خارقات زد 'Plot' The series takes place in New Townsville (Tokyo City in the original Japanese version). In order to stop an ecological disaster, Professor Utonium's son, Ken Kitzawa, uses Chemical Z, a new form of the Professor's original substance, Chemical X, to destroy a giant glacier. However, the impact of Chemical Z causes several black and white rays of light to appear in the skies above New Townsville. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, are engulfed in white lights and become Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup, respectively. However, the numerous black lights cause others to turn to the side of evil, so the Powerpuff Girls Z must use their super powers to protect New Townsville from villains such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him. Much to their surprise Mojo Jojo somehow creates 3 boys to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. Soon to be called the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer and Butch threaten them as Mojo Jojo created them. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' Momoko / Blossom Miyako / Bubbles Kaoru / Buttercup Powerpuff Girls Z Others 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations' ' ' Category:Cartoon Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Powerpuff Girls Page Category:English Cartoon Category:Ongoing Category:American Cartoon